


Beyond the Fringe of the Woods

by harajukubear



Category: Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harajukubear/pseuds/harajukubear
Summary: “The numpties had the nerve to take my mobile and leave me feeling suffocated with my deranged mind. And thoughts of my archnemesis.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For @snowbaz-feda. A Snowbaz fanfiction based loosely the song “fountain” by iamamiwhoami.

_What lies beyond the fringe of the woods? Dust to dust, so we leave for good._  
  
\--  
  
 _Bloody numpties._  
  
It’s been six weeks, six excruciatingly slow weeks, since the vile creatures unceremoniously locked me in a coffin.  
  
Naturally, at first I panicked. I didn’t want to die in the figurative hands of numpties. I’m a vampire, I’m a _Pitch_. But from the second day, they started to give me blood, which was the confusing part. Why are they trying to keep me alive?  
  
But then again, I was stripped of all my belongings; my wand, my good jeans, my dignity. At this point it feels equal to being dead.

At least now I’m an accurate embodiment of who I actually am, a lifeless vampire.  
  
They even had the nerve to take my mobile and leave me feeling suffocated with my deranged mind.  
  
And thoughts of my archnemesis.  
  
This would be the time to defend myself, to say I only think about Snow because he _is_ the heir of The Mage, and it _is_ stupid to not make use of this situation to plot against him. To end him for good and make my family proud.  
  
But despite the sufficient amount of blood I’ve been intaking, I still feel drained, and I don’t have enough willpower to repress my deepest secret.  
  
Simon Snow, the mere thought of him, is what has been keeping me sane this past six weeks.  
  
Some days I recall my first year at Watford, when the Crucible partnered Snow and I as roommates, when I looked at his piercing blue eyes for the first time. Nothing was the same ever since.  
  
Other days I take my mind back to my second year, when our time tables were nearly identical. I made sure to sit a few rows back from him, so he wouldn’t notice how much I stared at him. I do that enough in the dining hall as it is.  
  
And when I feel especially hopeless, my mind wanders to more...unconventional thoughts one would have towards an enemy.  
  
I imagine Snow's lips so close to mine. After years of wanting nothing but this moment, I would finally kiss him. Then, our bare chests would be colliding with each other, both fighting for more air. His hand would be touching me everywhere. As for mine, one would be going through his bronze curls, the other trying to get under his pants. His moans, no matter how I imagine them to be, would drive me to the point of insanity. And the loving look he would give to me, solely me, would give me the strength to do it all over again.  
  
But the direness of the reality at hand never fails to make me remember how none of my fantasies were remotely close to coming true.  
  
It's just a fact that Snow will never love me back.  
  
For starters, he has Wellbelove. Anyone can tell they love each other. If it's her Snow wants, who am I to deprive him of his happiness? I'm not _that_ disturbed. (Granted I've made a move on Wellbelove, but it was only to annoy Snow).  
  
Also, Snow utterly resents me. He'd spell me dead if I attempted any of my fantasies. The painful part is that he has every right to do so, because I've only been a prick to him ever since we were eleven. Crowley, I should have thought before I acted.  
  
Most of all, what would my mother think of me, a homosexual vampire? Even if she were acceptive towards having a gay son, she was never in favor of vampires. But there's no point in asking her now that she's gone.  
  
Well, fuck it. I can still dream, can't I? I won't hurt anyone if I just keep my thoughts to myself.  
  
Because I desperately wish for a future with Snow, despite our fate.

Because even with his imperfections he is the most beautiful person that has walked on this Earth, whose sole presence makes me feel alive.

Because I want him in my arms every night. To protect him, to get rid of all his worries.

I may be trapped in this coffin, and I don't know for how much longer, but I will fight if it means I get to see those blue eyes again.  
  
But as if I'll ever tell him.  
  
“Basil?” a voice comes closer and closer. Someone's come to save me.  
  
I hear an “ **Open Sesame!** ” to which the coffin opens to reveal my aunt Fiona, an unamused yet relieved expression on her face.  
  
"Get in the back of the car, front seats aren't for bloody numpty captives."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What the hell did I just write (this was my first attempt at a fanfic btw let me know what you think?)


End file.
